


the day the world lost all its color

by dnd



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnd/pseuds/dnd
Summary: lon'qu/mu angst about a timeline in which grima ends up taking over robin's body, and the aftermath of this.





	the day the world lost all its color

**Author's Note:**

> whats up i'm patsy, i'm 19 and i never fucking learned how to write
> 
> my first ever fanfic and it's mu/lonqu angst.....:') shoutout to nyx who dragged me into grima!lon'qu hell
> 
> the pronouns referring to grima are gender neutral. that's right kiddos you can decide whether the avatar was a female, a male, or neither

That day, the world lost all its color. 

The world itself seemed to become shrouded in darkness. There was no use fighting it. It was hopeless. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

This was something he’d become accustomed to. 

They say it’s better to have loved and lost than to have never have loved at all, but it was all a load of bullshit. There was nothing he could do about the aching hole in his chest when he’d known what it was like to feel whole again, even for just a short while.

He’d fought alongside his friends and companions for the lives of the entire world. He’d watched the dragon rise up; felt his heart plummet from his chest at the sight of it. He’d watched them fall, watched as they were taken from him before his very eyes. And he’d looked on, helpless, as his light was extinguished for good.

The world may not have ended on that day, but it might as well have for him.

\---  


_“Why do you keep coming back here if you know you can’t win? How pathetic.”_

Grima’s jarring voice rang out in the settling dust. Lon’qu tried to scowl in response, but it ended up being more of a pained grimace, as he clutched at the injuries inflicted on him. He managed to stand up, but only barely. He braced himself for another attack, and he felt his entire body let out a cry of protest. 

_“I see. You’re still in love, aren’t you?”_

A horrible, grating laugh filled the room. He ran forward, ignoring the pain, sword at the ready. 

_“Foolish boy. You will never get them back, you know that, right? They’re gone. For good.”_

Grima effortlessly knocked the sword out of his hands with a flick of the wrist. He fumbled to retrieve it as Grima watched on, laughing coldly. 

_“What’s the point in fighting? They’ll never return to your arms. You failed once again.”_

Lon’qu winced, not from a physical blow, but from the sting of their words.

“I….I know that.” 

Grima grinned at him wickedly. Then, striding forward, a plume of noxious smoke billowing from their cloak as they walk, they boldly reached out and grasped his neck, holding him up. Weakened by his injuries and lacking the motivation to fight back, he simply allowed himself to be held aloft.

Grima’s grip tightened around his neck. He felt his arms go slack, and his sword fell to the ground with a muffled clang. The world seemed to dissolve around him as he looked into the face of his beloved; their once soft and gentle smile now warped and twisted in morbid delight. 

_“Then tell me, pathetic human. Why is it you keep coming back here?”_

Lon’qu looked up to their face once again, wincing as the grip around his neck became even tighter. Delirious from the pain of his injuries, as well as a lack of oxygen, his vision flashed back to a time of a peace. To the warmth and kindness of their love, resonating within him to his very core. To that same gentle smile, beaming up at him as they gently caressed his face. 

_“And tell me…”_ For the first time, Grima’s confident tone faltered. _“Why is it that I cannot end you once and for all?”_

The grip slackened, and Lon’qu fell to the ground like ragdoll; body limp and unresponsive. He gasped for breath and felt his vision and mind clear up as he returned to reality. Looking up at the face of Grima, he saw, for the first time, human emotion reflected in their eyes. Confusion, anger.. He could swear he even saw a flicker of sadness and grief. And he felt his heart ache with enough strength to make a person double over in pain.

But instead, with renewed vitality, he found himself unsteadily return to his feet and walk to where Grima hovered shakily over the ground. Overcome by some emotion - some may call it love, others might call it foolishness - he gazed upon the face of the person once so dear to him. 

The past few months flashed in his mind - the day the Shepherds were set to face off against Grima, and the moment he witnessed them fall. The next few weeks spent alone, blocking out the rest of the world in grief. He found himself reminiscing on his time in Chon’sin with Ke’ri, and the moments he lost her too. He felt the pain of losing the both of him fresh in his heart, as if it had happened yesterday. And he felt he couldn’t do it any longer. 

“You don’t need to.”

The steadiness of his own voice caught even him by surprise, given it was all he could to to prevent his entire body from trembling violently from exhaustion.

“I’ll join you.”

Grima’s expression changed from clouded and conflicted to genuinely shocked and surprised. 

_“You…...you’ll….what?”_

At a loss for words, Grima only stared at his face, eyes wide in astonishment. 

“I’ll….I’ll join you.” 

Grima’s face quickly morphed into a thrilled grin.

“You must be a bigger fool than I thought. Regardless….I accept your offer.”

Holding out their hand with a broad smile, Lon’qu grasped it with the rest of his remaining strength. Immediately, he felt a warmth rush through his body….a feeling he had not felt in a long while. Energy surged back into his limbs, his mind cleared. 

And then, everything faded to white.

\---  


“Lucina, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Severa rushed forward and clutched Lucina’s visibly trembling shoulders. 

Lucina’s breathing was shallow, her eyes wide open with shock and fear. 

“It’s…..Lon’qu..” she managed, shaking like a leaf. “He’s….gone.”

“Gone? As in-” Severa’s mind immediately jumped to all the gruesome ways the silent myrmidon could have died.

“No….Much worse than that….” Her voice barely was more than a whisper, and tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Years would pass. Hope would dwindle. Rebellions would be crushed. But all the while, legends told of the shambling swordsman who remained ever vigilant at the side of Grima - a mere puppet of the man he used to be.


End file.
